


The Chronicles of the Legend of Misericordia d'Angelique

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Art, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Rainbows, Self-Insert, also she's a poet, and she's got magical powers and can tlk to animals!!, i like poetry, isn't she kewl?!, original character do not steal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the beautiful and smart Misericordia d'Angelique, and the legendary pegasus of Manwë! Witness their incredible adventures as they meet the cast of the Hobbit and save the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of the Legend of Misericordia d'Angelique

[](http://imgur.com/BwizRK9)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Chronicles of the Legend of Misericordia d'Angelique - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331482) by Anonymous 




End file.
